dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Saiyan
are a near-extinct naturally aggressive extraterrestrial species that made their home on Planet Vegeta. A majority of the Saiyan race was exterminated by the tyrannical Emperor, Freeza, however, a handful did manage to survive, rendering the race close to extinction. They play a central role in the second half of the Dragon Ball series, where it is revealed that Son Goku is a Saiyan who was sent to Earth as a child. Alongside Humans, the Saiyan race was among one of the first races to debut in the Dragon Ball series, making their appearance through Son Goku in the first chapter of the manga, and they have maintained a vital role in the series since their introduction. History The history of the Saiyans before their relationship with Freeza and recruitment into the Galactic Freeza Army is not explored in the manga. However, the anime gives the Saiyans a backstory with the anime-only race, the Tsufruians. At some point in history, a Super Saiyan arose, described in the anime by Vegeta as a Super Saiyan who appeared a millennium before the Namek Saga, and was only able to control his power in his transformed state. He is stated to have destroyed himself under his own power.Dragon Ball Z episode 67 The Saiyans are believed to be originally from another Planet (called Planet Saiya)Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, vol.1, page 74, and the Saiyans, primitive at the time, drifted to Planet Vegeta (then Planet Plant) on 'mysterious spaceships'. According to North Kaiō, the Saiyans lived in the wastelands of Planet Plant, while the Tsufruians populated vast cities. The Saiyans, however, attacked the Tsufruians, sparking a war that would last for ten years.Dragon Ball Z episode 20 During this war, which lasted from Age 720 to Age 730, according to North Kaiō, the Saiyans and Tsufurians fought a brutal civil-war. Though larger in stature and possessing stronger power, the Saiyans were held at bay by the Tsufurians superior technology and numbers. However, it was an event that only occurred on Planet Plant once every eight years that turned the tide of battle in favor of the Saiyans — a full moon. With the rise of the lunar body, the Saiyans were able to adopt their Ōzaru forms and destroy the Tsufurians. They renamed the Planet in honor of their King, King Vegeta.Dragon Ball Z episode 20 At some point in the history of the Saiyan race, a Super Saiyan God appeared. Detesting the evil in his race, five righteous Saiyans pooled their energies into this single Saiyan, creating a Super Saiyan God. The man fought off the evil Saiyans, but failed, due to the form's time limit, and evil once again took hold on Planet Vegeta.Dragon Ball Z: God and God The Saiyan race was eventually recruited into the Galactic Freeza Army, and became some of the army's best fighters. However, out of a fear of the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God legend that the Saiyans were known for, the tyrannical emperor destroyed the entire species, leaving only a few scattered survivors. Overview Life Cycle Saiyans possess a sexual reproductive system that is compatible with that of a Human, as evidenced by their producing of fertile half-breed children. Saiyans and Humans have the same concept of gender, and a male and female are required to produce a breeding pair.Dragon Ball Minus clearly showcases Goku's parents as being a male and female Saiyan, Burdock and Gine Saiyans, however, do not have much of a concept of family; they rarely form male-female relationships with the exception of breeding purposes. The one exception to this are the Saiyan royal family, which do apparently have close-knit family ties.Saikyō Jump, March 2014; Akira Toriyama-sensei Super Q&A!! Additionally, as children, Saiyans are kept in incubator pods until the parents decide they are ready to enter the battlefield.Dragon Ball Minus A Saiyan has a longer lifespan than a human, though by how much remains unclear. Due to their nature as a war-mongering race, however, most Saiyans do not typically live to enjoy this benefit of their biology, and tend to die early in battle, making their average lifespan fairly short.Saikyō Jump, March 2014; Akira Toriyama-sensei Super Q&A!! Saiyans have a naturally long childhood, retaining a small and childlike appearance for much of their early life, allowing them to deceive others around them as they grow older; after this, the body experiences a growth spurt that causes the Saiyan to grow into a size suited to fight. Beyond superficial changes from this point on, the Saiyan will hardly age.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman According to Vegeta, Saiyans remain in their prime like this for far longer than humans so they can enjoy the thrill of battle longer.Dragon Ball chapter 519 pp. 2 The best example of a Saiyan's aging would be Son Goku, the only pure-blooded Saiyan shown aging from childhood to adulthood in the series. Growing tends to vary between Saiyans as much as it does with Humans, but using Goku for reference, Saiyans are shown to grow through phases. At the age of 14''Dragon Ball Minus'' pp. 9 and Jaco the Galactic Patrolman pp. 216 confirmed to have been sent to Earth as age 3 in Dragon Ball Minus; Bulma was 5 at the time. Bulma, who is 16 when the series starts, is therefore two years older than Goku, Goku appeared to be no older than an average 7-8 year old Human, and two years later, at age 17Goku's age was 14 at the start of the series, and a three year time-skip had occur ed between Fortuneteller Baba Saga and Tenshinhan Saga, thus making him 17 when he competed in the 22nd Tenkaichi Budōkai he'd barely grown at all, with his limbs growing out only slightly, a small increase in height and musculature. After three years, however, upon reaching physical maturity, Goku's body underwent a massive growth spurt. At the sage of 20As Goku's age was 17 merely three years ago, 'Teen' Goku that competed in the Budōkai against Piccolo Jr. was in fact 20, Goku was around the same height as Yamcha, who was only two years older at the timeBulma and Yamcha were both born in Age 733, making Yamcha two years Goku's senior as well. As stated before, however, a Saiyan's development is not the same between every Saiyan. They do show similar developmental stages in childhood, but Vegeta, who is a year older than the Human Yamcha,Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide states Vegeta's birthdate to be Age 732, appeared to be within the same size as the then three-year old Son Goku and even Raditz''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman''. Upon reaching adulthood, however, Raditz was a Saiyan possessed of a tall and muscular physique, while Vegeta, three years Goku's senior, is shorter and smaller overall. Once the body adapts to a fighting size, the Saiyan's aging slows down a great deal, becoming barely noticeable. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman From this point on, there are only noticeable changes within the male Saiyans of the race. Evidenced primarily by Goku and Vegeta, the only Saiyans shown to have aged between the years of 20 and 30, the body finalizes its physical maturity and a stark increase in muscle mass, as well as a growth in height. Taking Goku's build between the Saiyan, Namek, and Android Sagas, he's become far more muscularly built, as well as even become a little taller. Vegeta himself gains additional increases in muscle mass that can be seen throughout the series from his introduction onward, and he's also gained additions to his height, as can be seen when comparing him to his introduction and later appearances in Dragon Ball. Military & Social Structure and Prince Vegeta, and a low-class warrior, Raditz]] As a warrior race, and members of the Galactic Freeza Army, the Saiyans have come to possess a formidable and organized military force that also reflects their social structure. The Saiyan's military, as part of the Galactic Freeza Army, sends their forces to other planets, wiping out the indigenous people and selling the planet to the highest bidder.Dragon Ball chapter 197 pp. 6. The Saiyan military is composed of mostly "low-class" Saiyan warriors.Saikyō Jump, March 2014; Akira Toriyama-sensei Super Q&A!! Being a low-class, while common, also appears to be quite the social stigma, as Vegeta and Nappa constantly used the term when speaking to or about Goku in a derogatory manner. Beyond the low-class warriors existed ten "mid-class" Saiyan soldiers, Saiyans with power beyond the norm of their species. And standing further above at the top, were the only known "elite-class" Saiyans, Prince Vegeta and his father, King Vegeta.Saikyō Jump, March 2014; Akira Toriyama-sensei Super Q&A!! It is not, however, impossible to rise beyond the ranks bestowed at birth. While a Saiyan's classification is based on their innate battle power, it is possible, if their battle power rises greatly after the decision, to be promoted to a higher rank, as with any other military.Saikyō Jump, March 2014; Akira Toriyama-sensei Super Q&A!! Nappa identified himself as a Saiyan elite after the death of the remaining Saiyans, with no protest from Vegeta, hinting at the possibility of his own promotion. Appetite Out of all of the Saiyan traits, beyond their capacity for fighting, one of their most well-known attributes is their ravenous and insatiable appetites. Due to their immense power output, a Saiyan requires far more food a day than a typical human, and have been seen consuming 50 course meals with relative ease, as seen by the then-14 year old Son Goku at the end of the 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai. While a Saiyan is not too picky about what food they consume — or even what state the food is in, as Goku has been seen consuming frozen meat, raw eggs, and even butter on one occasion''Dragon Ball'' chapter 24 pp.7-8 — they do tend to have a preference towards meat, showing that, while omnivorous, Saiyans have a carnivorous edge to their appetite. Saiyans are also more than willing to fight over even small portions of food, suggesting that they have a territorial attitude when it comes to their meals.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! '' Unlike the love of fighting, this is not a trait exclusive to full-blooded Saiyans; even the normally polite Gohan has been seen consuming large amounts of food.''Dragon Ball chapter 437 pp. 9 Despite the amount of food they eat, a Saiyan body never seems to gain weight; even examples of rotund Saiyans shown in the anime have a distinct muscular edge to their builds. Saiyans, unlike Humans, actually find it favorable to eat a large amount of food before a big fight.Dragon Ball chapter 35 pp. 11 This is due to the fact that, if a Saiyan feels too hungry, it can actually impede their ability to fight, as seen with Goku.Dragon Ball chapter 8 pp. 10-12 A Saiyan who keeps their body after death can still become hungry, despite being dead, something repeatedly noted to be very odd. Son Goku serves as the prime example of this, eating gargantuan meals even while he's dead, much to the surprise of the people around him.Dragon Ball chapter 211 pp. 5-6 Personality Saiyans are repeatedly stated to be a naturally violent species, and this is a common trait that shows through in nearly every full-blooded Saiyan to a varying degree. For a Saiyan, to fight is to live, and engaging in battle is something they do simply for the enjoyment of it. Even "pure-hearted" Saiyans, such as Son Goku, retain the Saiyan's innate love for battle that never seems to fade, and merely fueled it into a competitive drive, rather than the senseless need to slaughter. Another common trait to Saiyans is pride; seen with both Goku and Vegeta, pride can easily rule a Saiyan's every action. This is best seen when Vegeta allows Cell to attain his perfect form, purely for the sake of proving his own superiority. Goku also claims that his pride as a martial artist caused him to greatly dislike the "borrowed power" of the Super Saiyan God form.Dragon Ball Z: God and God Sympathy and affection does not come easily to a Saiyan, and appears to be more of a learned behavior than anything instinctual. Saiyans lack any true concept of family, and do not have much notion for love or marriage. Even blood-relations are of real concern to a typical Saiyan. Saiyans who do form pairs typically only form these pairs for the purposes of breeding, and pairs bonded by actual love are rare among the Saiyan race.Saikyō Jump, March 2014; Akira Toriyama-sensei Super Q&A!! This stand-offishness applies even to comrades in battle. Even in the Saiyan Royal Family, if a Saiyan is seen as weak or a disgrace, they will be exiled to another planet.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! '' While bonds of camaraderie are typically more common between Saiyans than bonds of love, as heavily evidenced in the anime, typical Saiyans, such as Vegeta and Nappa, show callous disregard for their own comrade Raditz. As opposed to being concerned about his death, they easily dismiss him as the weakest among them, though Nappa did suggest wishing Raditz back to life with the Dragon Balls if provided the opportunity. While Saiyans who care for their own are certainly rare, they are not unheard of; Gine''Dragon Ball Minus and TarbleDragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! '' are examples of Saiyans born with a pacifistic nature, lacking the innate Saiyan drive to fight, causing them to be ineffective as soldiers. Additionally, a Saiyan who does develop the ability to care for others will be willing to do nearly anything to protect the ones they love, evidenced by Son Goku and Vegeta numerous times through the series. Both Goku and Vegeta have sacrificed their pride and their lives on separate occasions to ensure the safety of their loved ones. Tail , a half-breed Saiyan, with a tail]] Saiyans, like some other alien races, possess an additional appendage, a tail. In the case of the Saiyan race, the tail they possess is identical to the tails of monkeys found on Earth — and presumably in other planets throughout the galaxy, if Freeza's knowledge of the species is any indication — and are covered in thick brown fur. These tails are the primary weakness of a Saiyan; if the tail is grabbed or squeezed or has pressure applied to it in any way, the Saiyan loses all of their strength and cannot fight back.''Dragon Ball chapter 12 pp. 9 Much like a monkey's tail, the Saiyan tail possesses full dexterity, and is more than capable of being used for menial tasks such as bathing, or in a fight, possessing enough power to knock a human through a house.Dragon Ball chapter 196 pp. 14 Within the Saiyan tail is a gland, and it is this gland that allows the Saiyans to transform into Great Apes. Absorbing Bruits Waves through the eyes triggers a reaction with the gland at the tip of a Saiyan's tail, triggering the change.Dragon Ball chapter 232 pp. 10 While a Saiyan's tail is strong, it is also shown to be brittle, and can be ripped off of a Saiyan's body with enough physical force.Dragon Ball 107 pp. 15 However, if the Saiyan is still within the developmental stage of their life, the tail has the capacity to grow back; this has been evidenced with both Goku and Gohan. As an adult, however, the removal of a Saiyan's tail is far more permanent; both Goku and Vegeta, once their tails were removed, never had any instance of the tail growing back. Half-breed Saiyans may be born with a tail, as evidenced by Son Gohan, however, this does not always appear to be the case. Son Goten, Trunks, and Bra have never been seen with tails; whether they were born with them or not is unknown, however, it is possible the parents of the children may have simply had the tails permanently removed. Additionally, Saiyans appear to value their tails as much, if not more, than they would other limbs. Raditz was particularly affronted when he saw Goku had lost his tail, and that this was what allowed him to blend in with humans, and Vegeta was particularly enraged at Yajirobe for cutting his tail off.Dragon Ball chapter 236 pp. 8 Breeding With Humans (center), Son Goten (right), Trunks (left)]] Saiyans and Humans have compatible reproductive systems; a fact that became necessary and fortunate to the survival of the Saiyan race when all female Saiyans were exterminated in the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Saiyan hybrids are noted to have far more potential power than a full-blooded counterpart; Gohan is a prime example of this, being far stronger than his father ever was at the same age when he was a child. Trunks and Goten, even at the ages of 10 and 9, were noted to be about as strong as Freeza''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!; precisely which level of Freeza isn't certain, but it doesn't diminish the remarkable nature of the feat. At the ages of 7 and 8, Goten and Trunks were the earliest known Super Saiyans in living history, and both appeared to achieve the form with relative ease.Dragon Ball chapter 427 pp. 8 The potential power of a half-blood Saiyan, however, can be held in check by the fact that they lack the fighting drive so commonly seen in full-blooded Saiyans. The tends to vary between hybrids as much as personality varies between any individual, however; in their childhood, both Goten and Trunks tended to be as eager to fight as a typical Saiyan, referring to their battles as "games" and treating them as such.Dragon Ball chapter 427 pp. 14 Gohan, on the other hand, was a peaceful boy who was borderline pacifistic, outright refusing to kill even someone as terrible as Cell until pushed to the edge. Personality-wise, a Saiyan-Hybrid tends to give into bouts of anger far easier than a full-blooded Saiyan does. While rage is an aspect of every Saiyan, and a major component to their powers, it takes far less to set off a half-breed than a full-blooded Saiyan. Between the ages of four and five, Son Gohan would lapse into immense rages during the many fights he was in, and these rages would boost his power to incredible levels, leading to surprising feats from such a young child. Goten, upon seeing his mother killed by an irate Super Bū, became enraged enough to attack without a second thought before being held back by Piccolo; the young boy would later take his anger and turn it into a tool to motivation his training within the Room of Spirit and Time. As Saiyans are physically identical to Humans, a half-breed Saiyan has no trouble blending in with the general populace. While uncommon, half-breeds can be born with tails; Son Gohan was the only example of a half-breed born with a Saiyan tail, and it is unknown if Goten, Trunks, or Bra had tails at birth. Growth-wise, a half-breed appears to have varying and erratic growth periods, much like a full-blood. At age 9, during the Cell Game, Gohan was already muscularly built and fairly tall, resembling a Human in their early teens, rather than a prepubescent child. Goten and Trunks, however, are the opposite; at the ages of 11 and 12''Dragon Ball Z: God and God had barely grown at all (physically or personality wise) in three years, growing much more like a full-blooded Saiyan would. Pan, the only known example of a quarter-Saiyan hybrid, was capable of flying around the entire planet at the age of 4 with little to no issue''Dragon Ball'' chapter 519 pp. 4 and was even making a game out of it to beat her best times. Goku described her as being a determined child, but what this says on the personality aspects of a quarter-Saiyan hybrid remains unknown; Pan's eagerness to fight could have simply been a byproduct from being raised around Goku. Even at this age, the girl was stronger than the average adult human male, capable of knocking a man out with only a single slap and a kick.Dragon Ball chapter 520 pp. 4-5. The capabilities of Saiyan hybrids beyond this point have not been shown. By Age 1,000, the Saiyan race had dissolved entirely in the Human race; pure-blooded Saiyans had become extinct, but a select few members of the Human race possessed the capabilities of their Saiyan ancestors. It was at this point that the Saiyans had truly vanished, but continued on as a legacy in the spirit of Earth's inhabitants.Dragon Ball Online official timeline by Akira Toriyama Appearance The Saiyan race appears to be outwardly similar to the Human race that lives on Planet Earth. Male Saiyans vary the most in appearance, shown being between tall and muscular, or short and stocky, with varying combinations in between. Few female Saiyans have been shown in the manga, but those who have been shown in the anime and even video games always have lean builds, lacking any kind of musculature that their male counterparts possess. A pure-blooded Saiyan's hair is always black,Dragon Ball chapter 333 pp.6 and never changes length once it reaches its fully grown out.Dragon Ball 375 pp. 4 This trait does not apply to half-breeds, and in the anime, Saiyans with varying hair colors have been seen. Saiyans that lived on Planet Vegeta typically don the standard battle jacket of the Galactic Freeza Army. Vegeta, even when living a normal life on Earth, still wears a variant of his battle armor, and refers to it as Saiyan formal wear.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! '' The true distinction between Saiyans and the Human race are the monkey-like tails Saiyans possess. Without this tail, a Saiyan can easily pass for a human. Tails are another curious trait that don't often apply to half-breeds. Gohan was born with a tail, but Goten, Trunks, and Bra have never been seen with a tail. Abilities The Saiyan race are known as some of the most proficient fighters in the universe. Among other races, Saiyans have a natural fighting sense that makes them formidable opponents even with very little training. A Saiyan is perhaps the only race that has naturally evolved for fighting; every aspect of their being has been enhanced and can be taken advantage of in combat. Their senses are known to exceed that of a human by some degree; even as a child, Goku was able to see Muten Rōshi riding on the back of Turtle well into the horizon, and has claimed that his sense of smell is the same as a dog; a dog's sense of smell being 40 times greater than a human, this is a considerable claim and difference.''Dragon Ball chapter 38 pp. 7 Their physical abilities also tend to outstrip that of a any human in a similar developmental period, as even a young Saiyan child can survive hits from bullets and crush bricks with only a single finger. The Saiyan race possesses a natural affinity for utilizing their ki, shown by Son Goku, who, at age 14 with a power level of 10, was able to use the Kamehameha, a ki technique that took 50 years to develop in the hands of a human, with little to no issue. This is a trait that extends even to half Saiyans; with six months of surviving in the mountains at the age of four, was able to shoot ki from his palms despite being entirely self-taught up to that point.Dragon Ball chapter 209 pp.14 As a race that is born to fight, a Saiyan improves after every fight, possessing a rather remarkable healing factor. However, it isn't only after a fight in which a Saiyan can improve; Saiyans possess the remarkable capacity to adapt during a fight. Even if a Saiyan is fighting an opponent in which there is a large gap in their powers, the longer the Saiyan fights, the more this gap would shrink, and eventually, it might be possible for the Saiyan to turn the tide of the fight in their favor.Akira Toriyama-sensei Godly Interview The Saiyan race is one of only two races, along with Frost Demons, to have the capacity to become a god of mortal origin. This effectively allows a Saiyan who can become a Super Saiyan God to reach the highest pinnacle of strength the universe allows; godhood.Dragon Ball Z: God and God Physical Abilities Among all the species in the universe, Saiyans have some of the most remarkable physical abilities, which is only further augmented by their natural control of ki and transformation into a Super Saiyan. Their physical strength exceeds that of most other races; even at the age of 14, Goku was able to shatter bricks with a single finger''Dragon Ball'' chapter 6 pp. and hoist a car over his head, albeit with difficulty. With only a few short months training, Goku was able to move a boulder twice his size, albeit with considerable difficulty. Dragon Ball chapter 32 pp. 4 Despite how strong they are physically, there is a limit to a Saiyan's base form through normal training; however, enhancing their bodies through ki control gives Saiyans considerable boosts in power. Goku, for example, was able to easily move around with eight tons of total additional weight strapped to his arms and legs (two tons for each limb), but when he transformed into a Super Saiyan, he was able to handle forty tons in total (ten on each limb) without exerting any effort at all, even calling it "easy".Dragon Ball chapter 427 pp. 7-10 In terms of speed, Saiyans are notably fast and agile; with only a power level of ten, Goku was able to run 100 meters in 8.5 seconds with ease.Dragon Ball chapter 28 pp. 11 By the time of their adulthood, a Saiyan is more than capable of outspeeding man-made automobiles, and one of Goku's own greatest feats of speed was crossing Namek in merely seconds to get from Freeza's spaceship to Freeza himself.Dragon Ball chapter 307 pp. 3-4 To go along with their speed, a Saiyan has impressive reflexes; they're more than capable of catching bullets with their bare hands''Dragon Ball'' 421 pp. 9-10 and Goku was one able to escape explosions in which he is paralyzed at the instant the blast occurs, escaping with only minimal damage.Dragon Ball chapter 310 pp. 13 A Saiyan's agility is increased only further through training and transformation; Goku, as a Super Saiyan, was more than capable of taking Freeza by surprise through speed alone, when before, he was more than outmatched. Saiyans are built quite like tanks. No matter the punishment they receive, its shown time and time again that if a Saiyan can get back up and fight, they will. Numerous times, a Saiyan has been shown to receive wounds that would kill a normal human, but can either be shrugged off or prove to be only irritating or crippling to a Saiyan. At the age of 14, with a power level of 10, Goku was able to withstand the impact of multiple bullets, only saying they hurt. Repeatedly, Vegeta has shown himself capable of taking beatings to a ridiculous degree and still push himself to his absolute physical limits in fighting back. Even critical wounds, such as blows to the heart, are not immediately critic to a Saiyan; they can continue to speak for several minutes at a time, even with their heart pierced, before dying. Healing Part of what makes the Saiyan race such efficient fighters is their method of healing. While a Saiyan does not appear to heal any faster than a Human, they have a very unique buff that occurs when they've recovered from injuries that prove to be near fatal. Such a boost is received when a Saiyan recovers from near-fatal injuries, and the Saiyan gains a large increase in power. This buff was exploited by Saiyans in the Galactic Freeza Empire. After battles, the injured Saiyan could be placed in a rejuvenation chamber by a doctor working for the Empire, and would find their wounds healed within a generally short period of time. After the healing session, the healed Saiyan would find an increase in power and return to the battlefield. According to Vegeta, a boost will not be received if the wound is self-inflicted, meaning it has to come from an external source.Dragon Ball chapter 303 pp. 11 Additionally, a Saiyan can easily exploit this buff should they choose to; if the situation presents itself, a Saiyan can lower his own energy to make himself vulnerable to a weaker comrade's lethal blow,Dragon Ball chapter 303 pp. 11 and then be healed back to their full capacity, and still receive a very sizable boost.Dragon Ball chapter 305 pp. 8-11 Vegeta was the only Z-Warrior present able to read Freeza's moves after his near-death experience, showing his power level had gone up to a fraction of Freeza's own power Transformations in a transformed state]] Saiyans are one of several alien races with the ability to transform. Being the first species in the entire series shown to do so, the Saiyan race possesses a total of six known transformations within the manga and its movie continuations, as well as two additional forms introduced in the anime-only Dragon Ball GT and another two that debuted in movies. Each Saiyan transformation grants the Saiyan a varying increase in power, and serve to enhance their already immense fighting prowess. The first among the forms a Saiyan can access is one available to every Saiyan; the Ōzaru state. This form can only be accessed by a Saiyan with a tail, and transforms the Saiyan into a giant, ape-like creature. The next form is known as a Super Saiyan, and was passed down in Saiyan folklore as the ultimate fighter. The Super Saiyan form also possesses several variations; Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, in addition to two enhanced versions of the base Super Saiyan, and a mastered state. Additionally, a Saiyan can access another form referred to as a Super Saiyan God, a form related to the Super Saiyan form that can be accessed when five righteous Saiyans pool their energy into a single other Saiyan. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan can only be used by a Saiyan who has mastered the power of a Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Z: God and God In Other Media Video Games Trivia *The name "Saiyan" is an anagram of the Japanese word for yasai (野菜 vegetable), follow by the suffix -'jin' (人 or じん), meaning "person". In the Japanese anime, the word is pronounced "Sigh-ya-jin", while in the English dub, it is pronounced "Say-an". *According to the Daizenshuu, a Saiyan shares their average lifespan with Humans — around 70 to 90 years, with the occasional exceptions)Daizenshuu 7. However, this contradicts with Toriyama's later statement that a Saiyan's lifespan is longer than a human's. *It should be noted that, while the Saiyan's trait of becoming stronger after recovering from near death has not been named in the anime or manga, their healing factor is commonly referred to as a Zenkai (全開 Full Release). The term was coined from the first Dragon Ball Z anime ending theme, Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Power!, and has been used in game titles, such as Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. However, beyond these, the term has never made an official mention in canon. References Category:Species